


Das Veilchen

by DisorderedFlame



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorderedFlame/pseuds/DisorderedFlame
Summary: 關於情人節回禮的某套廚具的故事。





	Das Veilchen

Archer有一張設計圖——不，好吧，那也說不上是什麼設計圖，它簡直就和塗鴉沒什麼兩樣。他畫出的線條遠遠說不上好看，在上面寫的注釋和備忘……因為在迦勒底常常事務繁忙，獨處時間不多而有閒心做這種事的時候就更少，字跡歪歪扭扭。  


他當然是希望可以把一切都收拾妥帖的——說是職業病也好，性格如此也好，都差不多是那麼回事，只不過事情不能盡如人意的時候還是太多。  
比如他現在才發現，對他這個所謂煉鐵的英靈而言，要做出設想中的「快要切到手的時候就會響起警報」的廚具也是半點都不容易——總覺得砧板上裝機關不太合理，但如果是裝在菜刀上的話又可能會顯得笨重，而這種笨重又是跟給初學者用的初衷衝突……

而且實話實說，他甚至還沒有想好到這個裝置是要怎麼才能做出來——當然了，如果可以和平時投影武器一樣簡單的話，那還畫個什麼設計圖呢？

……儘管沒多少對這種事的實感，記憶也不甚完整乃至有很多部分都混亂不堪，但他也知道自己生前也和同時代的其他人一樣，有拆解和組裝某些機械的經歷。對他來說，首當其衝的當然是槍械，又或者說比起在聖杯戰爭之中因為需要考慮對神秘的殺傷力問題而使用的冷兵器，現代人所熟悉的熱兵器是他更熟悉的領域——順理成章的，也曾經改造過它們。不過，這裡面可沒什麼捷徑可走，也就是拆解，組裝，微調，測試性能，重複這麼些步驟直至達到目的……  


……當然，他還是個孩子的時候就對機械的構造感興趣也是不爭的事實——雖然他的人生也沒什麼特別幸福的可言，不過，至少也還沒有倒霉到接觸的第一樣機械就是槍這種程度。在這一點上，他大概也不見得和同時代的孩童有什麼不同。從收音機，電視機到吸塵器……他拆解和組裝過的機械就是現代生活中隨處可見的那些，而理所當然地，他也曾對它們的構造和性能感到新奇和讚歎。

但憑空做出一個裝置真是另一回事。  
再怎麼說，從以前就生活在魔術師的世界裡的人畢竟不是他。儘管他現在是把「另一個人」的技術，知識，戰鬥技巧……乃至是某些無關緊要的喜好，願望以及生前的一些記錄也一併接收，然而工作歸工作……這種時候，他的思路往往還是不在魔術師的頻道上。

「FAKER」。  


「仿製名劍，魔劍的魔術師。」  


作為英靈的「EMIYA」是這樣被記錄的——即使並不見得真的有誰會知道這種事，然而那也一樣被寫在記錄裡面。所謂煉鐵的英靈當然是說的那位——畢竟，怎麼想都好，更為值得被刻在英靈座上的肯定是那位魔術師，而不是他這個連生前的名字都失去，並且怎麼想也沒什麼逸聞的「無銘」。所以，順理成章的，他在這個意義上來說也一樣是「FAKER」——不過，考慮到他們都是跟世界定下契約的守護者，無銘的英靈，可能，的確，在這方面來說他們並沒有什麼本質上的不同。而且他也並不對這裡的人們稱呼他EMIYA有什麼意見——畢竟在有很多個「ARCHER」的情況下這樣還是更方便一點，只不過……

……  


他對著設計圖上亂七八糟的線條和字跡歎氣。

如果真的願意用魔術師的思路去考慮的話，應該會簡單不少吧。

離完成只差一點了。

他不知道自己為什麼要這麼做——又或者說在同時擁有那個「EMIYA」和他自己生前的記錄乃至是某些記憶，卻又都差不多模糊不清的這種情況下，分辨到底是誰在想要做這種事就變得困難了起來。  


比如，自己真的會有什麼超越什麼神話里的大英雄嗎之流的想法嗎——他的直覺肯定是要對此打個問號。然而，不這麼做就無法使用……或者說無法發揮無限劍製的大部分性能卻是事實。誰又知道這到底是那位EMIYA開出的條件，保護過度的產物，抑或真是他自己腦子出了什麼問題時的突發奇想。畢竟，他就連那時候和Master還有瑪修一起去冬木的記憶都已經不太清楚了：說不定它就像手上的設計圖一樣只是某個忽然冒出來的想法，又或者說在冬木的時候，是EMIYA在和迦勒底的Master說話——反正從結果上來說，遭殃的都並不只是那位小姑娘。

麻煩鬼，他腹誹著，雖然對方肯定是不知道的。所以說……如果EMIYA更大程度上是生活在魔術師的世界的人，更可能會以魔術師的思路去考慮問題的話，那反過來的，既然他在做這件事的時候思路總是在「機械」那邊打轉，那是他自己的想法這種可能性就要更大一些——可能，也許，是生前想做卻沒有完成的什麼事……儘管他現在是一點都想不起來了。

他用投影做出了平底鍋，鍋子和砧板，圍裙和手套的話則是用普通的材料縫製。

想來想去，也只差那把菜刀了。

他用來畫設計圖的紙已經有好幾張。  


每一個思路都不對，所有的嘗試都失敗了。說從來沒有覺得挫敗當然是不可能的，偶爾也會為此感到煩躁，然而他也並不覺得這種失敗本身有什麼問題——畢竟只是心血來潮，就姑且當它是吧。如果只把它看做某種和在迦勒底的廚房裡準備食物一般的餘興節目的話，那失敗多少次也是無關緊要的。  


……又或者說，這種對失敗和徒勞無功近乎無盡的容忍，甚至是讓他自己都要為之驚訝……就好像他真的有無限的時間去嘗試一般。

他早就不記得——又或者說是從來都不知道為什麼自己要做這種事了。做不出來又怎麼樣，而要是真的做出來了又能怎麼樣——他不知道，也沒怎麼仔細考慮過。他對著設計圖寫寫畫畫，嘗試新的思路和方案，遭遇失敗，然後就重新來過——像是斷斷續續運轉著，卻不曾真正停下的機械裝置。

……直到迦勒底的Master在他習慣性地喋喋不休的時候打斷他的話，把巧克力遞了過去——說是情人節的禮物，為了表示對平日照顧的感謝送給他的。看上去並無什麼生活情趣可言的少女做出來的巧克力中規中矩，作為禮物來說倒也是體面而又恰到好處。  


「我本來還想送給你這個的，沒想到被你搶先一步。」他苦笑著說。  


收到禮物之後當然是應該回禮——用食物或者點心也沒問題吧，他想。畢竟他，呃，的確如他自己常常自嘲的一樣，是個無聊的人，除此之外也想不出什麼更好的選擇——或者，授人以魚不如授人以漁，直接教她做點別的菜式也不錯？他翻著那本菜譜……不，可是，他為什麼會有菜譜，又為什麼會需要菜譜？

他抬起頭，無意中看到了那堆放在一個箱子裡的，已經做好的廚具。  


……用食物來做回禮未免太沒有意思了。如果是希望她可以在以後的生活裡有多一點……哪怕只有那麼一點的樂趣的話……

（Trace On.）  


他詠唱起熟悉的咒文。

「……我感受到了非常沉重的壓力……！」少女的臉上滿是驚訝，甚至是面露難色——大概是那套廚具已經超越了她想象之中對一份巧克力的回禮的重量。  


「我一直在想你到底缺少什麼，最後結論就是這個。都是些面對初學者的東西，快要切到手的時候就會響起警報，非常安全……想了很久，不知不覺就準備了一整套。」

「呃，總之謝謝您……不過，到底是為什麼啦！」——少女的臉上寫滿疑問，仿佛既是對這份回禮的分量抱有疑惑，又像是在想為什麼不是別的什麼東西而是廚具。

「這個問題嘛……你就當做是前輩保護過度的結果吧，畢竟我也已經很久沒有送過別人東西了。」  


「嗯……那麼，總之我就不客氣，充滿感激地收下啦！」

然後迦勒底的Master對他露出笑容。

魔術這種東西真是有夠方便，他想——那真是非常簡單的術式，要比喻的話就是，簡直就和扎營在野外的時候，在露宿地點附近做出防禦野獸的陷阱差不多。  


……這種事他當然知道——他怎麼可能不知道。只是也許他自己並不想這麼做，或者，至少，並不只是覺得完成了就可以。然而他也從來沒有仔細考慮過做這種東西的目的，乃至是把它們當做禮物送出去又是否恰當。直到現在他才開始嘗試在記憶和記錄里試圖追溯，找尋些什麼，想做出這種東西的原因也好，將它當做禮物的想法也好，那份可疑的菜譜也好，不想使用魔術完成它的理由也好，蛛絲馬跡，什麼都可以——

不記得了。  


已經想不起來了。

那個答案終究也是一樣丟失在了混亂的記錄和支離破碎的記憶之海中，已經被世界，甚至是被他自己忘卻——留下來的只有那些亂七八糟的設計圖，失敗的記錄，以及那份就這麼被送出去的禮物。想做的事，想完成的作品仍然是還差那麼幾步——完成的部分已經不屬於他，而只有未完成的部分，未曾解決的難題留了下來。

……沒辦法了，向前看吧。

他想著，又一次拿起了筆。


End file.
